


I'm On My Own(In Your Arms Tonight)

by sherlydear



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man:Homecoming(2017), Thor(Movies)
Genre: Loki went to earth instead of becoming Odin, M/M, Mexican Food, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Rooftop Talk, Vanessa doesn't exist, mentions of peter parker, root beer, sorry Vanessa, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: 韦德在楼顶发现了洛基。他们分享了墨西哥卷饼和人生故事。





	I'm On My Own(In Your Arms Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I’m On My Own (In Your Arms Tonight)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019736) by [Ardeejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardeejay/pseuds/Ardeejay). 



译者：Mercurio/Sherlydear

遇见洛基并不让韦德非常惊讶。他坐在一栋高楼的边上，晃着脚，眺望着整座城市。韦德发现他似乎并没有看向任何特定目标。他不知道洛基是怎么来到这儿的，不仅是来到这座大厦的楼顶，同时也是说来到地球。他没能参与发生在纽约的混战，当时他在另一个国家出任务，但他对此并非全无耳闻，他还知道雷神把洛基带回阿斯加德去接受审判。洛基的现身只能证明阿斯加德在关押混乱之神这方面很不在行。

“我不会跳下去的。”他也在楼边坐下，坐在洛基身边，他这么说。洛基转过头给了他一个死神蔑视。

“我没打算跳下去。对我来说这点高度不足以致命。”洛基的回答中透出一股轻蔑。他的眼神让韦德以为自己是黏在他鞋底的一块口香糖，但这并不妨碍韦德认为他很俊俏。洛基穿着一件绣着黑边的绿丝绸背心，黑色紧身牛仔裤，卷发散开，手脚的指甲都涂成了黑色。他白皙光滑的皮肤完好无损，上次他在纽约所受的伤害没有留下一点痕迹。韦德发现自己一直在盯着他看，就把目光移开了。并不是说他自己多么介意，他只是不想把洛基吓跑。

“我都不确定这是否能够杀死一个人类。”他边说着边在他拿来的背包中翻找着。他挑出一个玉米卷饼，转向洛基，把敞口的书包推向他。“你吃玉米卷饼吗？我有小卷饼和大卷饼①。”他高兴地问。现在温度很低，而洛基并没有穿外套和鞋子，尽管他看上去并不冷，但韦德想他或许会喜欢有些热热的东西可以吃。PS：他有很多吃的，而且小蜘蛛现在不知道去哪了。洛基向书包里看了一眼，犹犹豫豫地拿了一个，似乎不是很关心自己拿的是什么。

“你是谁？”洛基既怀疑又好奇地问。这时他掀开包装纸，发现自己拿了一个全裹的炸饼。他咬下的第一口是充满试探性的，但当他意识到卷饼有多么好吃时，他开始专注于眼前的食物，甚至没有想去掩饰嘴边因愉悦而逃逸出的声音。韦德开心地笑了，他把面罩掀起来一点，露出嘴，开始吃他的玉米小卷。幸好现在天色足够黑，洛基看不清楚他的脸是什么样的。

“死侍。”他晃着腿，在咬下两口玉米饼的间隙开心地告诉洛基。他能感觉到洛基在看他吃东西，并且肯定没有漏过他的制服和上面的血迹。

“你不在那，不在那场战争里。我很确定，不然我该记得你。”洛基说。他说的是陈述句，但是韦德能听懂他言下的疑问：那时他在哪？他赞同地点了点头。

“不在。我当时在帮某人得到他应得的欠款，不在美国。”他解释道，从洛基脸上的表情知道了洛基完全懂得他在说什么。洛基对此不置一词。相比那时他想要掌控世界，韦德以命胁迫让别人还债的行为显得无可厚非。“你怎么回到地球的？”他好奇地问。

“伪造死亡。”洛基皮笑肉不笑地说，他的笑容会让多数人感觉神经一凉。然而韦德却觉得这辣透了。他咧嘴回之一笑，微微弯下腰，这样他就能够看着洛基而不是对面公寓那个像熊一样正在跳舞的家伙。看久了洛基和远处的事物，甚至都让他觉得脖子开始疼。

“聪明！”他说，像一个兴奋的青年一样轻轻地扭动着身子。他不确定接下来自己想要问什么。他怎么做到伪造死亡的？他为什么想要回地球来？他为什么坐在高楼上？他想要做♂爱吗？最后他决定第一个问题可以等一等，回地球和性爱也可以等一等。洛基为什么坐在这才是最重要的。这是因为，就算洛基否认了，但刚才的情况看起来就像洛基正在认真思考要不要跳下去。韦德可能不会因为杀人而感到良心不安，可自杀根本是完全不同的概念。“那么你在楼顶上干什么？”他打开背包又拿出一个小卷饼，问道。

“思考。”洛基只是这样简单地回答。他也在书包里翻了翻。他看准一个小卷饼，很好奇它的味道会是什么样子，就毫不犹豫地开始吃起来。韦德咽下去嘴里的食物，笑着点头，表示自己知道了。

“楼顶适合思考。你想什么呢？”他的问题过于直白了，但太敏感从来不是他的作风。幸好洛基看上去并没有被刺激到。

“我的传承。”他舔着他那纤长手指上的酱汁，回答说。韦德忍不住分神去想那张嘴包裹自己阴茎的样子，但很快他强行把自己拉回正规。当他发现洛基在说什么时，他忍不住困惑地眨了眨眼。

“那怎么了？”他把头歪向一边。洛基安静地咬下一口卷饼，斟酌着答案。韦德等在一旁，愿意让他想一会。他一边等，一边从他拿来的另一个背包中翻找出两瓶汽水酒②。一般情况下他更喜欢正常啤酒，但是他确信如果小蜘蛛因为他喝醉了，斯塔克和小蜘蛛的辣婶会极其愤怒，所以当他和小朋友去吃饭时，他都会选汽水。而小蜘蛛，他再次想到，现在不知道去哪了。“你刚在在这有没有看到一个穿着红蓝制服的小男孩？超级热情，一分钟能说十万句话？”他想是不是小蜘蛛也看到了洛基然后就跑掉了。

“蜘蛛小宝宝？”洛基笑了一下，说。“我看见了。他荡着蛛丝经过这儿。等他发现我没打算做什么的时候，就在我身边喋喋不休，还让我答应了试着教他魔法。很显然奇异博士――”洛基念这个名字时声音中明显的厌烦让韦德笑出来，“――拒绝教他。对了，他还留下一个口信，应该是给你的。他必须回家复习功课，但是晚上的时候他会在这里等着你的汽水和墨西哥卷饼。”他说完了，伸手接过韦德递过来的、已经为他开好的汽水瓶。

“他就是这么棒！”韦德泛起粉红泡泡。“所以你的传承到底怎么了？”他真的很好奇没法让这事就这么过去了。

“我……”洛基欲言又止，但后来很明显他认为向韦德敞开心扉很安全，就继续说了下去。“我是约顿人，一个冰霜巨人，来自约姆海顿。我还是个婴儿的时候就被遗弃了，因为发育不全。”他自言自语地指出这一点，韦德笑喷了。

“你非常高挑。但我的确没办法把你叫成巨人。”他说。

这次洛基点头并且笑了出来，冒出一串可爱的“ehehehe”，韦德爱死这个了。“所以我被丢掉等死。或者这就是我本该拥有的命运。我的父……奥丁找到了我。他把我带回家，和我妈妈把我与托尔一起养大，却没有告诉我我不是他们的亲生孩子。那是一个仇恨巨人的国度。”他说最后一句话时干脆极了，可当韦德意识到他的暗示时，不由得畏缩。这个人被抚育着憎恨自己的面目。

“你的心肯定像被强奸了一样。”他同情地说。

洛基点点头，被他的用词逗乐了。他在回应这句话之前先喝了一口汽水。“千真万确。”他赞同，“这……”他再次欲言又止，斟酌着合适的语句。“很烦。”他说，“你发现自己就是那种在晚上父母用来吓唬小孩的巨人。”他轻轻地说。韦德嘴里塞满薄饼，只好点点头。

“哎呦。我敢赌这一定烂透了。我们也有这种东西，夜魔侠之类的，但这并不真到底存在。简直是jb一样的做法，居然这么妖魔化另一个族群。不过为什么阿斯加德人这么讨厌霜巨人啊？”他把嘴里的东西都咽下去后，好奇地说。洛基眨了眨眼，后背挺直，手伸向书包。

“你知道吗？我不确定，”过了一会儿，他说道。“他们间有过很多战争，从几个世纪之前早已开始，但我并不确定什么挑起了开端。”他又拿出一个大卷饼吃了起来，脸上流露出若有所思的神情。

“哇哦。好吧，果然是jb一般的做法。还有，霜巨人长什么样啊？因为你看起来非常正常。”他问。他知道也许自己挑战了洛基的极限并且惹毛了他，但是，操，他真的好奇啊。

洛基看着他，试图确定韦德的真实意图。韦德干脆回看洛基，同时咬下一口卷饼。“就像这样。”最后，他说道。他用魔法燃起一道光，照亮了四周，这样他们可以更清楚地看见彼此，然后洛基开始变蓝，雇佣兵为此兴奋无比。他的皮肤浮现起花纹，眼睛变成猩红色，日，他正如上述所说一样性感，或许还要更辣。

“你真好看！”他说得太激动以至于喷出了一些米，突然觉得有点青涩。洛基脸有些热，双颊的蓝色变得更深。韦德咽下一口卷饼，然后温柔地伸出手，忽视了洛基的警告，指尖划过他的脸颊。他像冰一样冷。当韦德收回手发现他的手指被冻住时，他意识到了这一点。他用另一只手拨了一会，然后耸了耸肩，继续吃饼，洛基睁圆眼睛看向他的样子让他笑出来。“我可以自愈。我能从任何伤害中自愈。字面意义上的。”他解释。洛基眨了眨眼，欲言又止。他坐了一会儿，然后再次张开嘴。

他非常好奇，“你是什么？”韦德大笑。他没想到洛基会以为他不是人类，不过这也在情理之中吧。尽管从技术层面来说他是个变异，但从细节上很难衡量。 “我是人类。一个行走的科学实验品，但仍是个人类。”他解释，“我曾经得了癌症，误信了一个人做了一场我本不该做的治疗……就这样，我知道看起来与别人不同是什么感受。”他说完了，轻轻地把面罩全部揭开。他看着洛基，但真煎熬啊，又煎熬又紧张。他已经喜欢上洛基了，不希望吓跑他。

可洛基看起来并不是很害怕。他轻轻伸出手，抚摸着韦德的脸颊，就像韦德刚才做的那样。他已经不再是蓝色的了，所以他的抚摸并不会带来痛苦，韦德为此感到有点温暖，但又有轻微的失落。他蓝色的样子真的美极了。“很疼吗？”洛基轻轻摸过韦德的脸，安静地问。韦德贴近他的手掌，感受着他的动作，摇了摇头。 “并不。就只是操蛋地难看，像弗莱迪·克鲁格③。”他说。话音未落他就想到也许洛基并不知道他说的是什么，但觉得这没关系。洛基发现自己摸韦德的时间比韦德摸自己的时间还长，然后他收回了自己的手。

“我……这……”他拿起他的汽水，摆弄着上面的标签，试图找到恰当的句子表达自己的想法。“并不像普罗大众美学观点中的好看。但是我喜欢。这很有趣，并且你的眼睛很漂亮。”最后他这样说。最后一句话让他几近忸怩，因为不知道为什么他就觉得韦德会为被赞美了而变疯掉。果然韦德的眼睛被点亮了，他对洛基似乎对他也有兴趣这一点感到非常兴奋。

“谢谢！我们要上/床吗？如果你愿意你甚至可以变成蓝色做。我的老二很坚强。”他露齿笑着问。他也许不应该这么开门见山但是机会操/蛋的转瞬即逝。洛基再次发出那种可爱的笑声，韦德用尽全部自控力才没让自己尖叫出来。

“我不会冻住你那里的，我非常怀疑这样做愉悦是否会大于痛苦。但我的确不反对和你上床。”然后韦德的确尖叫了。他所能做的一切就是压住洛基――弄飞了他的汽水，两瓶汽水落在了楼顶而不是下面的人行道（无比幸运）――亲吻他。洛基回吻，对自己被压倒这件事感到完全不介意，这让韦德更喜欢他了。当他们躺在那里，在满天星光下搞事情的时候，韦德想或许这会是一段新罗曼蒂克的开始。

-Fin.

①来自一段科普：墨西哥菜真的是很有趣的菜系。你可以选择用小饼半裹着吃(Tacos)、大饼全裹着吃(Burrito)、小饼全裹炸着吃(Flautas/Taquito)、大饼全裹炸着吃(Chimichanga)、大饼全裹煎着吃(Enchilada)……PS：差不多就是玉米饼鸡肉卷吧。贱贱买了Taco和Chimichanga，因为小饼半裹和大饼全裹不好听，我就翻译成了小卷饼和大卷饼。  
②汽水酒：root beer，学名根汁汽水，米国一种不含酒精的饮料，刚开始喝有点像风油精。  
③弗莱迪·克鲁格：美国恐怖电影《猛鬼街》的主角，变态梦中杀手，可随意进入孩子们的梦并且杀害他们。长得跟贱贱很像但特别坏。吓死了。

如果喜欢的话，别忘了移步原作为作者姑娘留下你们的kudo!


End file.
